


Vince-isms

by reiley



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Language of Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vince-isms

**Author's Note:**

> password: ohmygod

  


[Vince-isms](http://vimeo.com/72780978) from [kel reiley](http://vimeo.com/user2087911) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
